Flight of Fancy
Flight of Fancy is the fifty-first case of Criminal Case and the fifty-first case of Warrenville. It takes place in Gearheart Central, appearing as the third case of the district. Plot After hearing that the black market was receiving bomb parts from out of town, the team made their way to the airport to intercept the package. But as the team was investigating, Luke and Zoya ended up finding a dead body. The team took a look and discovered the body of pilot Ann Mooney, with large gashes going across her body. The team began by suspecting Astrid Barnes a gardener from Eurrera, Philip Shepard a young man from Harwell, and local resident Dante Maynard. They later got word from Alice on where the killer was prior to the murder. She managed to track their movements to the food court, so the team continued their investigation there. After looking around, they questioned Brian MacDonald; a songwriter from Fario and Cassidy Levine; a surfer from Laroy Bay. Soon after the team was confronted with a bunch of passengers who demanded they be allowed to leave. After settling the crowd, the team discovered the killer to be Philip. After presenting the evidence, Philip confirmed he killed Ann. However, he refused to say anything about why he killed her. Even during his trial Philip refused to say anything beyond he killed her. Due to the murder and his silence, Judge Blackwell sentenced him to 35 years in prison. Following the trial, Chief Armstrong informed the team they needed to discover why Philip killed Ann. After looking through his things, they discovered he was part of an organization known as POWER. When asked about it, Philip had no choice but to confess. He said POWER was a criminal organization in Harwell, who had been receiving funds from the black market for their criminal jobs. In exchange, they provided the market with goods, such as bomb parts, drugs, and more. Ann ended up finding out about their smuggling route, so Philip received word from his contact to tie up loose ends, hence the murder. Meanwhile, the team received a report from Dante about some of the smuggled goods. After looking through and finding the parts, the team spoke to Dante about his report. He said Lydia had approached him saying the team needed as many people to support the police as possible, as she felt a war was approaching. The team thanked Dante for his assistance, and were glad to have some more help. With the discovery of the black market receiving aid from another criminal organization, the team needed to make sure they'd be cut off. After gathering the flight plan, they discovered that the criminal connections spread to cities worldwide. Berrini, Rosenoque, Rusthollow, Parinaita, Venusville and many more cities were labeled on the list. Knowing the black market is providing funds for many criminal organizations, the team became determined now more than ever to end the black market. But suddenly, the team received word that all cellular communications mysteriously went down. Summary Victim *'Ann Mooney' (Found with gashes across her body) Murder Weapon *'Fire Axe' Killer *'Philip Shepard' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats sushi *This suspect is from outside of Warrenville *This suspect uses baking soda Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears sunglasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats sushi *This suspect is from outside of Warrenville *This suspect uses baking soda Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears sunglasses Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats sushi *This suspect uses baking soda Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats sushi *This suspect is from outside of Warrenville *This suspect uses baking soda Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats sushi *This suspect is from outside of Warrenville *This suspect uses baking soda Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears sunglasses Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats sushi *The killer is from outside of Warrenville *The killer uses baking soda *The killer wears sunglasses *The killer is male Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Airport Terminal (Clues: Victim's Body, Flight Ticket) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi) *Examine Flight Ticket (Results: Flight from Eurrera; New Suspect: Astrid Barnes) *Ask Astrid if she met the victim *Investigate Cockpit (Clues: Torn Paper, Food Tray, Photograph) *Examine Food Tray (Results: Brochure; New Suspect: Philip Shepard) *Talk to Philip about his trip *Examine Man in Photograph (New Suspect: Dante Maynard) *Question Dante on how he knows the victim *Examine Torn Paper (Clues: Letter to Victim) *Analyze Threat (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer is from outside of Warrenville) *Move on to Chapter 2! (Profile Updated: Astrid is from outside of Warrenville; Philip is from outside of Warrenville) Chapter 2 *Investigate Food Court (Clues: Pilot's Cap, Video Camera, Luggage) *Examine Luggage Tag (Results: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Brian MacDonald) *Ask Brian why he's in Warrenville (Profile Updated: Brian eats sushi and is from outside of Warrenville) *Examine Pilot's Cap (Results: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses baking soda) *Examine Video Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Video Camera (12:00:00; New Suspect: Cassidy Levine) *See if Cassidy knows anything about the murder (Profile Updated: Cassidy is from outside of Warrenville) *Investigate Check Stations (Clues: Teddie Bear, Book) *Examine Faded Book (Results: Foreign Writing) *Analyze Writing (9:00:00) *Ask Dante why he threatened the victim (Profile Updated: Dante eats sushi and uses baking soda) *Examine Note (Results: Apology Note) *Talk to Philip about the apology to the victim (Profile Updated: Philip eats sushi and uses baking soda) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Tables (Clues: Cell Phone, Tie, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Results: Song sheet) *Ask Brian why he wrote a song on the victim (Profile Updated: Brian uses baking soda) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Cell Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Cell Phone (9:00:00) *Interrogate Cassidy about her conversation with the victim (Profile Updated: Cassidy uses baking soda) *Examine Tie (Results: Soil) *Examine Soil (Results: Gardening Fertilizer) *Confront Astrid about the torn off tie (Profile Updated: Astrid eats sushi and uses baking soda; Cassidy eats sushi) *Investigate Pilot's Chair (Clues: Trash Bag, Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case (Results: Fire Axe) *Analyze Fire Axe (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Examine Trash Bag (Results: Broken Lock) *Analyze Broken Lock (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Future is Here (3/6)! The Future is Here (3/6) *Check with airport security if Philip left anything behind (Rewards: Cool Sunglasses) *Investigate Airport Terminal (Clues: Baggage) *Examine Philip's Bag (Results: Binder) *Analyze Binder (9:00:00) *Confront Philip about POWER (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Food Court (Clues: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Results: Bomb) *Analyze Bomb (6:00:00) *Ask Dante how he found the bomb (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Cockpit (Clues: Schedule; All tasks must be completed first) *Examine Schedule (Results: Flight Plan) *Go over the flight plan with Lydia *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Gearheart Central Cases (Warrenville)